


Fashionably Late

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Fashionably Late

Written as a Happy birthday gift to [](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/profile)[**krissielee**](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/)!

Title: Fashionably Late  
Pair: H/D (duh)  
Rated: PG  


Fashionably Late

"Oh, Harry!" Draco came to a dead stop, pressing both hands against the glass. "Please wait!" Draco, lured by another garish window display for the umpteenth time in their hour at the Muggle mall, called to Harry, who was checking the oversize clock on the wall, impatiently. "If you love me, you'll let me have a quick look."

"Draco, I love you, but hurry up. We're going to be late." Harry said, a bit louder than intended, as a little old lady looked disapprovingly between both boys as she passed. He walked the distance that separated him from Draco, so he wouldn't have to shout again.

"Testy." Draco pouted, eyes lusting over an antique mahogany roll-top desk in the window, with an equally impressive price tag.

"Hummh." Harry shoved his hands into his coat pockets, and began tapping his foot a bit louder than was necessary for making a point.

Draco stopped drooling over the other beautiful items in the window long enough to make sure Harry noticed him roll his eyes and sigh. "You used to love shopping with me." He utilized the sexy-hurt tone that usually made Harry give him what he wanted.

"What?..." Harry asked, exasperated, doing some eye-rolling of his own. "I still do, but we just don't have enough time today." He tried a quick pull on Draco's hand to initiate movement in the direction of the exit. Draco stood his ground.

He now gave Harry his full attention, running a long finger from the top button of Harry's cream-coloured coat, down to the third button, pausing there, teasingly. He ignored the 'tuts' and whispers from the passing mall patrons. "Oh really?"

Harry nodded, suspiciously.

Draco continued, expertly stalking his prey. "There always seems to be enough time when I want to go somewhere, and you want to do..." He looped a finger into the flap of Harry's coat, and pulled until his lips glided against Harry's ear. "...'other things' just before we leave."

Harry blushed, suddenly realizing how public a place the mall really was. He could feel hundreds of inquisitive eyes, although it looked as if most were now politely ignoring them. He swallowed, braving a look back into Draco's determined face.

Draco held Harry's attention by quickly wetting his lips, as if there were no ulterior motive behind it at all. "I, not being able to resist a begging Gryffindor, always give you what you desire, and then we turn up, wherever it is we were going, fashionably late."

Harry exhaled sharply. "God, Draco, you make it so hard."

Without missing a beat, Draco was back at Harry's ear again, tongue claiming the edges, purring. "Yes, that's it, love. Talk dirty."

Before Harry could retract his words, or turn the phrase into what he 'meant' to say, Draco had pulled back, smiling devilishly at him, quite pleased with himself. Harry's face burned with a mix of embarrassment, exasperation and an annoying amount of desire.

"Damn it, Draco!" Harry impulsively pulled him into a fiery kiss, quite surprising all parties involved. Draco pulled back after a moment, and steadied himself with Harry's shoulder, rubbing the back of his hand over his wet, thoroughly snogged lips.

"Oh, yes." Draco panted. "I like Gryffindors." He grinned, giving a slightly dazed Harry, one more quick kiss. "Indeed."

Harry swam back to reality quite quickly, smiling warmly. "Brat. You want the desk, then?"

Draco clapped his hands with delight, then started leading Harry into the shop. "And they deliver for free!"

"Good. Because something tells me I don't want to know how much you'll be spending." Harry let his eyes scan the selection of extremely dear items.

"I think that's wise." Draco held out his free hand for Harry's credit card. "Thanks, love." Draco planted a soft kiss on Harry's cheek, waving to get the clerk's attention. "We'll take it." He pointed to the window's centrepiece. The clerk nodded, relieving Draco of Harry's card.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "You know Hermione's going to kill us for missing our own Goddaughter's birthday party."

"We won't miss." Draco squeezed back, giving Harry a mischievous wink. "We'll just be fashionably late."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________

Happy birthday, love!  
~Dacro~


End file.
